


Just For Tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Coming Out, Fake Dating, First Dates, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Humor, M/M, TOPFL September Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler decides that he'd rather lie to his family about being in a relationship rather than face the sad reality that he's alone and enlists the help of Josh to pull off the greatest ruse in Ohio history.





	Just For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I always have wanted to try out the fake dating troupe and here we are. It ended in me hyping up my favorite musical of all time, The Book of Mormon. And as someone who was raised in that cult of a religion, I can tell you that the musical is extremely accurate.
> 
> Anyways, shoutout to my good friend Christie (aka Twoboysinaband) for always being so supportive and positive about my writing. Love you! <3

 “Hey, man,” Tyler leans against the countertop of Josh’s kitchen and tries to make it look like he’s definitely _not_ asking for a favor, “are you busy this weekend?”

Josh looks over his shoulder from where he’s boiling pasta for mac’n’cheese. “I don’t think so. Why?”

“I have this thing I have to go to with my family, and, well, I kind of got myself into a bit of a predicament.” Tyler pushes the toe of his socked foot into the tile and begins to chew on his lip. He shudders as Josh’s eyes land on him and feels dumb.

Look— he had known Josh for a couple of months, and had developed a little bit of a crush on him. They met at this tiny Mom and Pop music store down on main street when Tyler went looking for a new ukulele and Josh happened to be the helpful employee at his service. They really hit it off as friends and the rest was history. The thing is, Tyler hadn’t exactly come out to his parents about his sexuality and felt this weekend would be as good as any. He just hoped Josh would be willing to go along with his ruse.

“Predicament, huh?” Josh cocks an eyebrow as he drapes a wooden spoon over the top of the pot and joins Tyler in leaning casually against the counter. “What kind of predicament are we talking about, exactly?”

“My parents got tickets to see _The Book of Mormon_ and wanted to take the family. The thing is, they also got tickets for our... significant others, and I’ve sort of, maybe, been lying about dating someone for the past few months.”

“You—” Josh stops himself, his cheeks turning red as he fills them with air and exhales loudly. “Tyler, dude. What the fuck.”

“I know!” Tyler exclaims, feeling his own face blossom in embarrassment. “I’m an idiot. I just, we’re getting older, you know? And everyone else in my family is either married or dating someone and I just panicked. It’s only for one night, and you get to see a wicked awesome Broadway play. Come on man, please?”

Josh looks at him. “Your parents don’t know you’re gay, do they?”

“That... might have been something that slipped my mind.”

“Oh— oh my God. _Tyler.”_

“I know!” Tyler shouts dramatically, flopping his arm back onto his forehead. “I’m an idiot, I know. I just... I feel like this would be the time, you know? I don’t want to come out. I shouldn’t _have_ to come out. I just want to show up with a handsome guy on my arm and let it be completely normal.”

Josh snorts. “Yeah, that’s gonna work out really well.”

“I bet you twenty bucks they already know I’m gay. I never said I was dating a girl.” He smiles sheepishly, “I’ve been referring to my significant other as a them.”

“So you’ve let them _assume_ you are dating a female.”

“Er, no, not exactly—“

Josh sighs, cutting him off. “Tyler, as great as it sounds being your fake boyfriend for a day, I don’t want to be the one ruining relationships between you and your family.”

“I will pay you,” Tyler tries, fumbling for his wallet, “name your price.”

“One million dollars.”

He stops. “Oh, come on. That’s a little unreasonable.”

“Guess it ain’t happening then, huh?” With a slight smirk on his lips, Josh turns back around to strain his pasta. Tyler grumbles under his breath, trying to think of a way to convince his unamused friend.

“They already bought the ticket, Josh. It’s the Tony nominated _Book of Mormon_ the musical. Don’t you want to know all about the Mormons?”

“One— I’m pretty sure that’s a completely inaccurate depiction of the Mormon religion, and two— I could call up Brendon and ask why he decided to leave the church.”

“Nu-uh, Matt and Trey really did their research, I’ve heard. And it’s supposed to be like, really funny. Plus, we’re getting dinner. How could you really turn this down?” Josh’s shoulders relax a little and Tyler feels a surge of confidence flow through him. “Besides, this is a lot more fun than asking Brendon what it was like to be a bible thumper growing up.”

“Not a bible thumper. I was raised as a bible thumper. He was Book of Mormon thumper.”

“Josh,” Tyler says softly as he rests his hand on top of Josh’s stopping him from going to turn the sink on, “please.”

Finally, after what feels like eternity, Josh sighs. “Fine,” he mutters, causing Tyler to cheer.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! It’ll be so much fun, I promise. You won’t regret it.”

“If anything bad happens with your family, you do not get to blame it on me.”

“I promise I won’t,” Tyler nods his head rapidly and sticks his hands under his armpits, “pinky promise, even. And if you break a pinky promise, you have to cut off your pinkies.”

Josh scoffs. “I don’t think that’s how that works.”

“Okay, so you’ll meet me at my parents house on Saturday night? I’ll give you the address.” He begins to rifle through Josh’s drawers for a pen and paper, ducking underneath Josh’s arms as he begins to stir in milk, butter, and loads of cheese into his pasta. “Ope, sorry.”

“You are insane,” Josh huffs as Tyler scribbles down the address.

“I’m not insane. I just want my parents to think I’m in a committed relationship so they get off my back about not being married.”

“I have a simple solution to your problem, Joseph. Actually get into a relationship.”

“Nah,” Tyler shakes his head, “that’s too hard. Lying is easier.”

“Jesus Christ,” Josh mutters under his breath. Tyler only grins.

* * *

Saturday night, Josh pulls up outside Tyler’s childhood home at promptly five o’clock. He’s dressed in a nice button up shirt with a blazer and a pair of slacks, causing Tyler’s heart to swoon. Even if they were just pretending, he was going to make the most of tonight.

“Hey, man,” Tyler greets him at the front door and leans in to kiss his cheek, his face burning because he knows his sister and her boyfriend are watching, “you’re right on time.”

“I try to be,” Josh clears his throat, his own face red too. He smiles politely and waves. “Hello, Joseph family.”

“Tyler,” Madison looks between her brother and Josh, “is this the person you’ve been dating for the past few months?”

“Uh, yeah! Yep. This is Josh.” He reaches for Josh’s hand and squeezes it tightly. Josh’s hands are sweaty and feel kind of gross. “Josh, this is Maddy and her boyfriend, uh...”

“Will,” he reminds, frowning. Tyler clicks his tongue.

“Yeah, duh, of course. I knew that.” There’s an awkward pause as everyone in the room tries to absorb the situation. Maddy is still staring at her brother with wide eyes.

“So, uhm,” she laughs nervously, “Tyler, I didn’t realize you were... uhm—“

“Gay?” He smiles. “Yeah, but you kind of knew that already, didn’t you?”

“No...?” She tilts her head in confusion. “I don’t think any of us realized that.”

Josh kicks the back of Tyler’s shin and whispers, “you owe me twenty dollars.”

Tyler shushes him. “Where’s Mom and Dad? In the kitchen?”

“Is that Tyler?” His mother yells out, popping her head around the corner. She smiles. “Hello, sweetheart! Is your date here yet?”

“He’s right here,” Tyler gestures with his head and toes at the carpet. He’s trying to hold her gaze, but for some reason, his eyes seem to not want to cooperate.

Josh offers his hand. “Hi, Mrs. Joseph, I’m Josh. It’s so nice to finally meet you.”

Her jaw clenches, despite the smile still plastered across her face. “Oh, hi, Josh. Tyler has told us so much about you.”

“Has he, now?” Josh raises an eyebrow as he tucks his arms across his chest. “I assume you know all about how we met, then?”

“I think he neglected to tell us that bit.” Her lips are pressed tightly together, looking at Tyler was a disapproving frown. “How did you two meet?”

“He worked at the music store I bought my ukuleles from. It was love at first sight.” Josh seems to approve of that story and nods his head.

“Yeah, Tyler— I couldn’t take my eyes off that face of his.”

“What was it that caught your attention? Was it the unibrow? His teeth? Oh, maybe it was his wild sense of fashion.”

Okay, ouch. Tyler frowns. “Mom—”

“Can we talk in private, please?” His mother grabs his wrist harshly and drags him down the hallway, excusing them from the kitchen. Tyler scoffs, rubbing his sore wrist as his mother slams the door shut.

“I can explain, Mom.”

She laughs uncomfortably and waves her arms around. “Good, because that is precisely what I want you to do. You’re dating a _man,_ Tyler? Why did you never tell us this? Why did you make us think you’ve been dating a girl this entire time?”

“I never said I was dating a girl,” he tries to argue, mashing his hands together, “I keep it gender neutral.”

“Honey, if you’re gay, why didn’t you just tell us?”

“Because, I—” He finds himself getting choked up. Tyler hadn’t talked about his sexuality with anyone outside of Josh, and Josh happened to be the first person he even said the words “I’m gay” to. “I needed to admit to myself first, Mom, and to be honest, I don’t know if I’ve even done that. I thought this would be easier. Why do we need to come out? Straight people don’t need to come out. Imagine that. ‘Mom, I’m straight.’ You’d think I was crazy.”

A sigh. She pulls her son into a tight hug. “Honey. I don’t love you any less than before. You know that, right?”

“I thought you guys assumed.”

“I think we thought you were just... unique.” She laughs and pulls apart to rest hands on Tyler’s shoulders. She pauses to run a hand through his messy, brown hair. “It’s okay, Ty. You’re still you. You’re still my little boy. You don’t need to be afraid of who you are.”

“It’s just, being Christian, homosexuality—“

“No,” she interrupts him, her voice firm, “it is not the religion we should be focusing on, but God himself. God loves everyone, and we should do the same. Love thy neighbor and all that stuff. Besides,” a shrug, “God is God. We don’t know what they choose to identify as, do we? Do you really think God can be bothered to pick a gender? They’re too busy watching over us.”

Tyler nods, his eyes watering, and pulls his mother in for a second hug. “Thank you,” he whispers.

When he gets back to the kitchen, he slides Josh a twenty and shoves his hands into his pockets. Josh snorts.

“She thought I was just ‘unique.’”

“Right,” Josh grins.

* * *

Dinner is quiet at first. Tyler’s father didn’t take it quite as well as his mother did, which wasn’t a surprise. Even Zack and Jay seemed to be in some discomfort. They weren’t being rude or making disappointing gestures, but mostly seemed to be digesting the news.

Mr. Joseph swallows his piece of steak and exchanges his knife for a napkin. “So, Josh. What do you do for a living?”

“I work at a music store,” he answers, kicking Tyler under the table who has been playing footsies with him since they sat down for dinner, “but I also play drums with a band.”

“See, hun? They are both musically inclined.”

“Have you guys had sex yet?” Jay asks. Maddy hits his shoulder.

“Dude, shut up!” Tyler’s face turns red. He’s relieved when Josh’s does too.

“What?” Jay shrugs nonchalantly, “I’m only curious. I don’t know how gay sex works.”

“It works like normal sex, man,” Zack replies with his mouth full, earning himself an annoyed glance from his wife, “it’s like putting a square block through a square hole, just, like, in a different location.”

“That’s enough, everyone,” Mrs. Joseph announces, ending the conversation. She, just like Tyler and Josh, looks absolutely mortified. Jay still doesn’t seem to understand.

“What, it’s natural, right? Part of human life.”

“Talk to your brother about his sex life on your own time, okay?” says Tyler’s father as he continues to cut his steak. Tyler stares at his mashed potatoes, internally begging them to swallow him whole. Josh pats his thigh in support, which doesn’t help Tyler out one bit. In fact, he’s so nervous, he blurts out,

“Josh and I are very much in love and are actually thinking about getting married.”

_Tyler, you fucking idiot._

The atmosphere becomes even more awkward. Josh stares at him; one of his eyes twitches.

“Really? That’s great news! Are you going to have the wedding down at our church? You know the pastor would be more than happy to officiate the wedding—”

“We haven’t actually gotten that far yet, Mrs. Joseph.” Josh’s smile is tight and fake as hell. “It’s just something I brought up to Tyler the other day.”

“While we were making out,” Tyler adds. Josh blinks incredibly slow and in a way that reminds Tyler of that one internet meme.

“You guys are so weird,” Jay shakes his head. Tyler wants to jump off a bridge.

* * *

 They have their own private box, thanks to Mr. Joseph’s work, which only increases the awkwardness in the air by tenfold. Tyler and Josh sit next to each other, pressed thigh to thigh, at the very end of the the box, nursing complimentary cokes. Tyler stares out over the rows of seats from the balcony and prays that the show will start soon.

“This has been an absolute disaster,” Josh whispers. Tyler lets out some nervous laughter and runs his clammy palms over his knees. Sweat stains his khakis.

“It’s been fine,” Tyler lies, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Seriously?” Josh scoffs. “Your family thinks we’re getting married soon. And you do _not_ do well under pressure.”

“At least they believe we’re actually together.”

He folds his arms across his chest. “Right. There’s that.”

“And you got twenty bucks out of it.” Tyler shrugs. “Plus dinner and a show. Sounds pretty good to me.”

“It also isn’t bad to be hanging out with you,” Josh adds with a cute half-smile, “y’know, outside of my apartment.”

“That too. To be honest, I don’t think you could do better than me. I’m pretty sexy.”

“Yeah, and extremely humble.” Josh looks at the stage, that stupid smile on his face. “I haven’t even seen your dick yet.”

“My dick is great,” argues Tyler.

“That’s what everyone says. Lemme guess, you’re, what, three inches?”

Tyler rolls his eyes. “Nice, Josh. We’re supposed to be professional here in this fancy theatre. I don’t want a repeat of dinner.”

“When your brother asked how gay sex worked?”

“I hate you,” Tyler says.

“At the moment,” Josh says back, clasping Tyler’s shoulder, “the feeling is mutual.”

* * *

 The show is great— something that really didn’t surprise Tyler. He heard it was hilarious and it did not disappoint. The only thing that bothered him was Josh’s hand on his thigh and the constant gazes from his family members. He felt like a zoo animal.

Afterward, Josh gave Tyler a ride back to his apartment from the Joseph household in what was possibly the most awkward drive in Tyler’s short existence.

It takes Tyler a lot to muster up the courage to clear his throat and say something. “Uhm, I had a good time tonight.”

“Did you? Did you really?” Josh doesn’t turn his gaze from the road. “That was a weird first date.”

“That wasn’t even a date, because we aren’t dating.” Tyler folds his arms and turns to look out the window. It’s starting to rain, which really fits the way Tyler was feeling.

“Yeah, but I got a feeling you would want to date me.”

Tyler makes a noise that’s a combination of a honk and a choke. _“Excuse me?”_

“Why else would you have asked me to be your fake boyfriend? You could have asked anyone. You could have asked one of your female friends, too. Why me? Why ask me to not only pretend to be your significant other, but also help you come out to your family?”

“Because we’re friends and I trust you!”

“What, the guy you met four months ago?”

Tyler frowns. “We hang out all the time. Does that really matter?”

“Tyler, just admit you like me.”

“I—I—” he sputters, unable to figure out what to say. His cheeks are pink and it really pisses him off that Josh is as cool as a cucumber.

“I like you too,” Josh continues, his face void of any distinguishable emotions, “if that piques your interest. To be honest, I would have happily helped you out without any motivation. It was just fun to see you beg.”

Tyler’s mouth is askew. “Josh—“

“Come on, dude. You aren’t shy and timid. Do you like me, or not?”

He closes his mouth and chews on the inside of his cheek for a couple seconds. Then, “I do like you. I just thought I’d never have the chance to be with someone like you.”

Josh sighs and shakes his head. “Tyler, you are everything good and deserve the world. I am no one special.”

The car pulls into the parking garage of Tyler’s apartment and parks. Josh puts it into park, turns off the ignition, and leans back to finally look at the quivering boy next to him. “You don’t need to be nervous. I like you. I like every part of you.”

His Adam’s Apple bobs. “That does make me feel better. I like every part of you, too.”

Josh smiles. “Even my giant nose?”

“Especially your giant nose,” Tyler smiles back. His palms don’t feel as sweaty as they id earlier. “To be honest, I do think about kissing you a lot.”

“The feeling is mutual.”

A pause. “Do you want to come upstairs, then? I have chips and guacamole.”

“Do I have a chance at kissing you?”

“You might.”

Next thing they know, Tyler has Josh pressed against his front door, their lips locked. He slots his knee between Josh’s leg, drawing his lips up to caress the dip underneath Josh’s nose, and smiles when he hears a soft moan.

“Is that the Tyler you know?” He whispers huskily. Josh nods his head.

“You got my nipples all hard and stuff.”

“You’re cute, but not very good at pillow talk,” Tyler grins, leaning back in to kiss Josh again. He deepens the kiss, pulling Josh’s bottom lip between his teeth. Josh grunts again and grinds his hips upwards. Tyler takes a step back. “Want me to blow you?”

“Oh my G—  _yes, please.”_

Josh is practically salivating as he unbuttons his trousers and allows Tyler to pulls them down past his muscular thighs. He kneels down and mouths at the clothed bulge in Josh’s boxers. He feels Josh sink his fingers into his hair and tug upwards.

“That feels so good, Ty,” Josh whimpers, letting his head bang against the front door. Tyler sneaks his hands up Josh’s sides until he reaches the waistband of Josh’s briefs and waits patiently for consent.

“Okay?”

“Please,” he begs. Tyler pulls in one fluid motion, something he didn’t realize he could pull off so seamlessly until now, and allows Josh’s cock room to breathe. He starts with some foreplay, kissing Josh’s knees, moving up to the inside of his thighs. He laps at exposed skin, feeling the confidence to continue at the gasps and heavy moans coming out of Josh’s mouth.

Josh continues to yank at Tyler’s long hair, briefly reminding him that he needs to get it cut, and stretches his neck enough to mouth at Josh’s balls.

“Good,” he pants, circling his thumb around the calic near the back of Tyler’s head, “so good.”

Tyler takes Josh’s praise like fuel to a fire and works his way to the head of Josh’s dick. He runs his thumb over the slit before taking the entire length in his mouth. He had gotten pretty good at deepthroating pickles over the years, but this was really the first time he had tried on an actual dick. So far, he seemed to be doing pretty good; at least, Josh thought so.

He works his way along the backside of the shaft, his tongue pressed flat, working Josh’s cock like he’s licking he’s licking an ice cream cone. Tyler is pretty sure he read that on some pornsite, to give a blowjob like you’re eating an ice cream cone. He had questioned it at the time, but this seemed to be working out pretty well.

This whole day has been a day of firsts, including Tyler swallowing Josh’s cum. He’s surprised by the saltiness of the taste, but pursues nonetheless, and leaves Josh with his jaw on the floor as he wipes the corners of his mouth and helps pull up his boxers.

“I can’t believe you did that,” he says in exasperation as he buttons his slacks back up. Tyler grins.

“I’ve been practicing. Wanna stay the night and watch some movies? I got _Fight Club_ we can watch.”

“Can we kiss some more?”

Tyler nods. “Duh."

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at pastelxmess on tumblr. I'm on there like 24/7 if you wanna talk about fic or trench or someone else.


End file.
